Victims of Slender: The Haunting
by JadeRiceBall
Summary: Amanda and Callie were living a normal life until they ventured into a forest filled with secrets at every turn. When Amanda suddenly becomes crazy and almost kills them both, they are kidnapped by Slender. In order to escape his grasp, they must complete a series of challenges to survive. But the catch is that one of them will be freed, and the other will be damned forever...


Docs

Google+

Gmail

Calendar

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so be happy. Why don't I see you smiling? Oh, is it because you have heard so many Slenderman stories before, and you're already almost peeing your pants you're so scared? For the people who are not, well, let me just say this: AFTER YOU READ THIS, YOU WILL PROBABLY BE FREAKED OUT!**

_**WARNING: PARENTAL GUIDANCE, VIOLENCE AND CREEPY SCENES(Just Kidding...or am I)**_

"_If you live in fear of the future because of what happened in your past, you'll end up losing what you have in the present," _a sign read on a flimsy paper stuck on a tree trunk that was fluttering in the wind. It was Amanda James's first day of second grade. Her sister, Callie James, was walking her to school.

"Now listen," Callie said to Amanda. "This is just a one-shot deal. I'm only walking you to school for the first few days. Then, you'll have to go by yourself, like a big girl would do."

"Really, Cal? I'mma gonna go to school by myself? Is momma gonna let me?," Amanda asked, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes, really. And I already asked Mom if you can and she said that first you hafta know the way," Callie replied.

They lived not too far away, just 2 or three blocks from their school. The buildings were right next to each other. Callie went to high school. They lived in an beautiful old Victorian home with their mom. Their mother and father divorced when Amanda was two. Their home had been kind of empty ever since.

"Here we are," Callie said, and Amanda breathed in sharply.

"Whoa," was Amanda's only reply. The school looked really nice and cozy, with a large playground on the side, and a water fountain in the middle of the freshly mowed lawn. Like a home away from home.

"Well, bye sis," Amanda said, already running inside of the welcoming building.

"Bye, even if you can't hear me," and Callie walked quickly to her school, hoping for a good day. Little did she know that someone or rather, someTHING else knew exactly how she felt.

"Mom, we're back from school," Callie and Amanda chorused together.

"Hey, momma. Can me and Cal go to the park together?," Amanda asked. On the way home, the two siblings spotted a park with a vast forest that they wanted to explore.

"Uh, I dunno, we just moved here and we don't exactly know our way around here," Mom replied doubtfully.

"Please momma! I wanna go and explore! Cal will be with me," Amanda said, and gave mom her best puppy-face.

"Oh, okay," Mom said, easily falling under the pressure.

I slithered through the forest with my tie billowing in the breeze. It was a chilly night, but that doesn't disrupt me. I head toward the cave. A very faint glow comes from it. In the cave, a group of people huddle in a tight circle, surrounding the fire. Some of them are shivering, and some of them are children. The children were more important. I observed from a distance, wanting to get familiar with these kids, before I "meet" them. A few people broke away from the group, heading to their make-shift beds. The children wandered away from the fire, unaware of how close they were getting to me. It was a girl, with blond hair, and a boy, with similar colored hair. _Hmm, must be related,_ I thought. Once they were far enough away and out of earshot, I made my move.

"Hello, children. I have a ready-made feast for you. I saw that you were in need-"

"Um, pardon me but who are you?," the girl asked.

I wasn't expecting this. I thought they would immediately go to me for some supposed "food".

Before I slipped away, I said, "I am called by my 'friends' this name….Slenderman."

"Come on Amanda, it's getting dark very fast, and Mom would be worried," Callie called to Amanda. The wind was chilling to her bones, and she was feeling very vulnerable.

"Hold on, Cal. I think I found something. It looks like a cave and I see some light," Amanda said, and ran over to Callie, who was sitting on a rock.

"You wanna go look quickly before we go home?," Callie asked.

"Okay. Let's go together," Amanda replied, with hidden excitement.

It was actually quite far, and it took them about 10 minutes to walk there.

Amanda was gasping for air beside Callie, and was trying to hide it.

Callie put her hand on Amanda's shoulder. "You wanna take a break?," she asked, wheezing alittle.

"No, no, no, not until we get there," Amanda demanded, still trudging forward.

Callie smiled. "Okay, your highness, I will whole-heartedly fulfill your request at this adventure. If you don't mind, princess."

"Hey, don't mock me. I'm just so curious to look in that cave. But we seem to never get any closer to it," Amanda replied.

It was true. The cave seemed to inch farther and farther away from them in each step. Suddenly, there was a shadow slightly moving not too far away from them.

Callie's heart skipped a beat. "Amanda, come over here please. I need you to be near me."

Amanda was circling a tree trunk just yards away from the shadow.

"But this is just so fun! You come here Callie, girl. You'll enjoy it! Come here!," Amanda repeated, strolling casually to her and stopping within a few feet of Callie.

_That's weird, _Callie thought. _I don't think Amanda has ever said my full name before. For as long as I can remember, she always called me_-

And before Callie finished the thought, Amanda seized her hands. She had an extremely good grip on her, and Callie could not attempt to break free.

"Hey," Callie said nervously. "Can you let go of me? Matter fact, hold on to me so I can get you home-"

"NO!," Amanda shrieked. _This is very unusual. Amanda never yells at me._

"Come and play with me, come and play, come and play…," Amanda repeats over and over, pulling Callie closer to the tree, and more importantly, the shadow.

"Please, Amanda," Callie trails off, and looks into Amanda's normally amber eyes. They were now a blazing red, and flashing angrily.

"I don't wanna hurt you, but it's the only choice," and Callie kicks Amanda swiftly in the shin and punches her in the stomach. Amanda crumples to the ground, unconscious.

Callie sniffles and sheds some tears. "I'm so sorry. So sorry. What will I tell mom," and Callie turns her back on the vicious monster. Bad mistake. The thing gets up, unnoticed, determined, but still in pain. Amanda got up slowly, not making a sound. A masculine voice filled her ears and head. _Confuse her, threaten her if she does not comply with you_, the voice repeated insistently. Amanda lunged at Callie. They got into a fierce tussle, which ended up with Amanda's adrenaline drained drastically and she crumpled to the ground. It was very late, and the park became even more shadowy and welcoming. Callie tried to carry Amanda in her arms, but tripped and knocked herself unconscious on a sharp rock. Before her eyes closed, she could've sworn three shadows moved towards her menacingly...

**A/N: Please leave a review below if you enjoyed this, or if you think there is something I should change!**


End file.
